


A Bitter Chapter

by WeeCoconutFlakes



Series: Sheaf's Chronicles [10]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen, Pirates, kenku, monk - Freeform, tabaxi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeCoconutFlakes/pseuds/WeeCoconutFlakes
Summary: The Cockatrice docks at the safe-haven of Bitterlance Isle, but trouble brews that threatens the band of rebels.





	A Bitter Chapter

Sheaf stood in the crow’s nest of the Cockatrice, scanning the horizon for anything of interest. It had been several months since the ship had sailed off from Saúte, and down below Key had made a home for herself. The crew had welcomed her on very quickly, and her ability to manipulate air and water was a great boon to the ship.

“Hello, love,” Plume said to her as he sat down near her.

“Afternoon, Plume.” Key was gently pulling the winds into the sails from the bow of the ship. She and Plume, after an eventful shore leave in a coastal town called Shin-Tou, had started a relationship; her first successful one and certainly his longest.

“How are the winds, Key?”

“They’re nice. Not giving me too much work, anyway.”

“Too much work is truly the greatest injustice.”

Key rolled her eyes. “It wouldn’t hurt for you to do some actual sailing every now and then.”

Plume mocked an indignant expression. “I help! Why, I give this crew the greatest boon it could ask for! High morale, with which to endure these long weeks of faring sea.”

“Alright, very well. I can’t argue with you on that.” As she said this, he gave her a wink.

Their flirting was interrupted by Sheaf’s call. “Land ahead! Bitterlance in sight!”

Captain Nimma took the stern, and ordered her crew to prepare to dock. She strolled down the deck, and noticed Plume resting at the stern. “Did you not hear the orders?”

He looked up and tensed. “Seems everyone has things locked down. Docking’s never been my strong suit.”

Nimma let out a sharp breath. “And just what is your strong suit here, Plume? You can’t dock, you can’t sail, you can barely undo a knot, let alone tie one. Remind me why I let you on my ship.”

“Well, I give the crew morale. You also don’t pay me, so I’m not exactly a burden.”

Nimma shook her head. “Stay in line. We have too much at stake to risk idleness.” As she turned away, Plume curled his face into a snarl, miming punches in her direction. “Someone needs to lighten her up a bit. What’s the use overturning a corrupt government if you don’t have fun along the way?” He noticed Key staring at him, a confused look on her face. He retorted to her expression, “Well, I’m right. It defeats the purpose.” She let out a small laugh and shook her head, as unsure as ever how serious he was.

Sheaf made his way down from the crow’s nest, landing on the deck after a short hop from the rigging. He found Plume, and greeted him. “It seems you are bothered. Can I help?”

Plume waved him off. “Just Nimma again. I mean, she really has it out for me, won’t get off my back.”

Key stepped over to them, the ship finally docked. “Could that be because you have no sailing skills whatsoever?”

He frowned at her. “I don’t need it from you, too.”

“Okay, I’m just messing with you. I think you do a lot more here than the captain credits you for.”

Sheaf nodded. “I agree. However, Captain Nimma is a very stressed person. Now more than ever she has much to deal with. It is understandable that her patience grows thin.”

Plume puffed up his cheeks, mocking anger. “Why do you have to be such an arbitrator, Sheaf? I’m trying to make this about myself! You’re too fair.”

Key smiled. “Well, you’re in the right place. There’s no place you’ve made about yourself more than Bitterlance.”

Bitterlance Isle was very close to Duskstone’s kingdom, but technically part of a neighboring country call Trysnia. Trysnia refused to enforce Duskstone’s laws, but also expected him to keep military force out of their country, as part of an alliance between the nations. As such, Bitterlance was a small haven for pirates and criminals of all sort looking to escape the persecution facing them in Duskstone. As for Plume, he found the island the closest thing to a home he’d ever had, and was notorious among the regular inhabitants for his antics.

Key and Sheaf followed Plume off the ship as he ran ahead, finding a familiar group camping on the beach.

He greeted them coarsely, the way they were used to it. “Ahh, there you are you damn dogs. Have you been caking yourselves in sand the whole time I was gone, or did any of you take a piss in my leave?”

Laughter and greetings followed his greeting. One of them called Therius spoke up. “Aye, Plume. See you haven’t lost your hide for carpet yet. Sit down, have a drink, old boy.”

“Perhaps I will. Sheaf and Key, I assume they have the same invitation?”

“Aye, as well as any friend of Plume. You know it well, cat.”

“You know how I love banter.” He sat down, as did Sheaf and Key. “Who’s this, then,” he asked, pointing to an unfamiliar man.

“That’d be Gyle, he drifted in two weeks or so ago. A tad rough around the edges, but that just fit him in nicer.”

Gyle smirked, nodding at Key. “Lovely lady there, wouldn’t mind seeing more of her.”

Plume cocked his head, and asked. “This Gyle, does he know what happens to any who tries anything with Keyreith?”

Gyle received a warning punch in the arm from one of the other members of the group. “Mind you treat her well, she’s a respectable woman, and Plume’s to boot.”

Therius himed in. “Aye, and any ribbons of you Plume leaves should you try something, she’s liable to burn them to ash. Mind yourself, boy.”

Plume nodded. He motioned for the bottle they were passing around, and tasted it. “Good quality, boys, where’d you lift this one from?”

Therius responded, “Believe it or not, that’s the legitimate property of yours truly. A gift from a friend not too long ago.”

Plume mused. “Curious thing to gift around here.”

Sheaf was more suspicious, and made a query. “Therius, has there been any strange occurrences around Bitterlance lately?”

The group cast their eyes down. The atmosphere was suddenly dried and somber. “Aye, Sheaf. I was going to tell you, once the pleasantries were taken care of. I’m afraid Duskstone has found a way here.”

Plume, Sheaf and Key all expressed shock. “Impossible,” Plume said. “What about the Trysnian treaty?”

Therius shook his head. “They found some way around it. They’ve been sending small ships. There’s been talk of sending a message, but the savvier of us have shut that down.”

Sheaf nodded. “Any violent action against Duskstone would force Trysnia to act.”

“It could put the whole island in jeopardy.”

Key cut in. “Doesn’t Duskstone’s presence here make that point moot?”

“That’s the tough part about this.” Therius looked around, trying to find his words. “They’re only after you lot.”

Key thought. “Just Cockatrice, you mean?”

“Aye. Seems your sedition has caught more than a bit of Duskstone’s ire.”

Sheaf began to stand. “We must inform Captain Nimma.”

He was stopped by Therius. “Calm down, we had someone keeping an eye out for your ship. The captain already knows. But you lot need to be careful. The majority of us stay loyal…” at this the group nodded and murmured agreement, “... but not everyone is to be trusted.”

Plume nodded. “They’re not here now, are they?”

“Not now, but if I recall, they will be at some point. Best make yourself scarce then, mates.”

“Thank you for the warning,” Sheaf said. “It is much appreciated.” He got up, and set into the shanty town of Bitterlance to find his own usual group of informants. Key went to walk the beach, and Plume decided to remain and catch up with his friends.

Winding through the beaten dirt paths and sloping alleyways of the town, Sheaf found his way to a familiar bar, and stepped in the doorway. He greeted the bartender, who nodded, waving him through a door in the back. Inside was a small group of people huddled around a table, all clutching tankards of various questionable liquids. When he stepped in, they all looked up. They glanced at each other, and waved him down to an empty seat.

“I have heard about the Duskstone situation. I came here to see what else you might know.”

A man with a scar over his eye nodded. “There’s not much to tell, Sheaf.” A man to his right stood. “The entire Cockatrice has a bounty and it’s finally followed you back here.”

Suddenly, Sheaf heard the sound of a blade being unsheathed. It was almost silent, but his reaction was nearly instantaneous. He spun out of the chair and grabbed the arm of the man who had stood. Sheaf drove the man’s dagger into the table and slammed his head into the chair, splintering the wood. He took up a fighting stance as the men around the table stood and drew swords.

“There’s a hefty bounty on you, Sheaf. It’s just business, same as always.”

Plume was still on the beach, catching up, when an imposing ship docked at Bitterlance. He quickly glanced up at its flag and saw Duskstone’s crest waving in the wind. He was about to make himself scarce, when he had a better idea. He handed off the bottle and stalked up closer to the docks, trying to blend into the crowds around him. It was a new experience for him. A small detachment of Duskstone’s soldiers passed him by, without more than a glance in his direction. He got close to the ship, then dropped down from the dock, landing in the knee-deep seawater. He waded to the ship and climbed up to one of the cannon ports, slipping inside.

Once inside, he took a moment to shake the water off of his legs. Unfortunately, his pants were still damp, but he pressed on. He found himself in some sort of cargo hold. He started inspecting the contents when a door opened, and a rough voice barked, “What do you think you’re doing here?” Plume bolted up and turned to face the source of the voice. It was a man wearing a uniform that marked him as one of Duskstone’s captains. The captain drew his sword and barked out, “come here, criminal!” The captain dashed at Plume.

Captain Nimma, meanwhile, was haggling the price of supplies the Cockatrice needed before departing again. While there were plenty of cheap stolen goods around Bitterlance, Nimma preferred to get her provisions from this, the one honest shop on the island. The owner was a Trysnian who saw a business opportunity, and Nimma was able to trust the quality of her wares. As they had finally reached an agreement, the door opened and a small group of Duskstone’s soldiers were standing in the doorway. They saw her, and after brief hesitation, drew swords and rushed toward the captain. She drew her own sword and took up a defensive position.

The boldest of the men around Sheaf ran at him, and swiped his sword toward the monk. Sheaf easily sidestepped him, batting the sword away by the flat of the blade. He grabbed the man’s head and drove him into the wall by his own momentum, knocking the man out. Sheaf leapt back into stance, immediately ready for the rest of his aggressors. He backed away slowly from the hesitating men, and tried the door. It was locked. As long as these four were still against him, he couldn’t drop his guard long enough to get it open. They were trapped together.

Two of the men gathered courage and rushed Sheaf. The first sliced his sword through the air, only to have his hand caught by Sheaf. The other had a baton, which he thrust toward Sheaf. It was dodged, and Sheaf knocked his arm up, redirecting the strike into the second man, knocking him out. A strong punch incapacitated the other. Of the two remaining, one threw down his sword and surrendered. The other scoffed at him, grabbing him by the collar and throwing him forward, inadvertently knocking him out against the table. He then picked his own weapon from the ground, an impressive battleaxe. He advanced on Sheaf carefully, keeping his axe ready. Sheaf backed away, keeping a close eye on the attacker, until he reached the wall. The man with the axe smirked, thinking his opponent cornered. He swung his axe, then his eyes widened as the kenku sprung off the wall, leaping over him and grabbing the handle of the axe, pulling it roughly against the man’s throat. He struggled for a moment, but then succumbed to lack of oxygen. As he dropped the final limp body, Sheaf surveyed the scene. Five unconscious men and a broken chair was collateral he could be satisfied with. He turned and kicked the door out, his foot easily breaking the rusted lock.

Plume’s eyes widened, and he dodged away from the attacking captain. He reached for his own sword, then cursed himself. He’d taken the scabbard off his belt when he was lounging in the sand, and forgot to replace it when he left. He cast his eyes around for any weapons he could use. The captain rushed him again and Plume dodged a thrust from the sword, which burrowed into the wood behind him. Plume punched him in the face and slid away from his grasp. The captain finally drew his sword from the wood of the ship, and turned to swipe at Plume, only to be hit in the face by an empty torch sconce ripped from the wall.

Plume smiled as the captain fell to the ground, unconscious, and gave his body a quick search, finding a small rolled piece of paper. He unrolled it and read it, and a smile spread on his face before he leapt back out the ship’s cannon port.

He cursed as he landed in the water again.

Nimma deftly parried the first soldier’s thrust, returning it with a slice that spilled his blood on the floor. The next swung at her, and she blocked the blow, stepping close and delivering an elbow to his face, dazing him long enough for her to finish him with a thrust. Another pair of men rushed at her, and she dodged both of their swords, redirecting them into each other. They fell as the final soldier attempted to flank her. Seemingly effortlessly, she parried, reachning her sword behind her back and countering with a thrust, his body sliding off her sword. She cleaned it off and returned it to its scabbard. She turned to the shop owner and put the agreed amount on the counter.

“Plus some extra for the trouble. I’ll send some people to clean up.”

The owner shook her head. “Don’t worry about it. I’ve seen worse on this island. And as far as I’m concerned, that was self-defence. I’ll tell the same to any officials who ask.”

“It’s much appreciated.” She left the store and found Pim. She asked him to call her officers back, and he complied, sending the message out and making sure it was spread. She made her way back to the Cockatrice with him, and discussed what was happening.

Sheaf soon heard the message, and made his own way back to the ship. On the way, Plume noticed him, and ran up to see what was happening.

“So what’s up?” he asked.

“Nimma has called the officers back to the ship. I assume it is to discuss Duskstone’s presence.”

“Oh! I’m coming then,” Plume said excitedly.

“Plume, you are not an officer.”

“Perhaps not, but I have important information.”

“What sort of important information?”

Plume laughed, “Ah, but that would spoil the surprise. Just trust me, do you think I’d do this if I weren’t sure?”

“Invoke Nimma’s ire? Not likely.” They walked together up the gangplank, and stepped into Nimma’s cabin. She and Pim were already there, as well as the ship’s other few officers.

Nimma sharply asked, “What are you doing here, Plume?”

Sheaf answered. “He says he has important information.”

Plume spoke up. “I assume this is about the Duskstone thing?” She hesitated, and nodded. “Then you’ll want to hear this.” He pulled the paper he recovered from a pocket, and unfurled it. He then read, “Between the Court of Duskstone and the Sovereign Nation of Trysnia: This document permits limited military force to investigate the island of Bitterlance for insurgent activity. No military action is to be made and such action will be treated as violation of the treaty between the two nations.”

Nimma said, “You’ve found a treaty.”

Plume nodded. “That’s why they can be here.”

“What do we do with this, then?”

Plume thought. “Good question. Isn’t that your job to figure out? I mean, Sheaf does this stuff all the time, right?”

Sheaf spoke up. “Captain, I noticed something: This document also expires. ‘This special permission will be lifted after a period of twenty days pass from the fourth day of Eleasis.’ Today is the twenty-third.”

“So tomorrow is the last day they can be here.”

“Correct.”

Nimma thought. “Then so long as we lay low, Bitterlance will be safe port in a matter of days.”

Sheaf nodded. “Hours, in fact.

Plume considered the document. “Or today is the most dangerous day we could have come.”

Nimma looked up at him. “What do you-- don’t speak without permission. You shouldn’t be here in the first place.”

Sheaf cocked his head and cut in. “Captain, he may be correct.”

Nimma’s face contorted, but she conceded. “Fine then, Sheaf, how do you figure?”

“I would prefer Plume explain, I think he sees the full picture.”

Nimma turned to him. His face lit up. “Good, good. So, this permission was really difficult to obtain, yes? I mean, Bitterlance has been used for, what, decades? I’m almost certain they don’t intend to waste it. We also know that Cockatrice is their only priority. Not only are the other people around not being harassed, they’re actually being paid to turn us in.

Sheaf nodded. “I can vouch for that. I was attacked for bounty.”

Plume turned to him. “Really? You’ll have to tell me how that went.” Nimma cleared her throat and Plume focused. “Right. So, Duskstone has the next thirty or so hours to make a move against us, otherwise they lose access to our safest port.”

Pim considered all this. “Looks like we’re in a real jam. I don’t think we could get out of port any time soon. The ship’s taken apart a bit on account of her repairs and our crew is on leave, we don’t have time to get them back. Even then, if we flee, they could pursue.”

Sheaf nodded. “I agree. Our best move is to stay as hidden as we can in port.”

Nimma stood. “Very well then. We’ll stay docked for the night, Sheaf, I want you guarding the ship. Don’t let any of Duskstone’s men on board. If need be, dispose of them, but keep as quiet as possible. Pim, I want you on the dock. Try and keep things away from Sheaf.”

Plume was swaying his tail. “What do you want me to do, Captain?” She gave a hard look at the excited feline. “You’re dismissed.” His face fell and his tail went limp.

Sheaf cocked his head. “Captain, would it not be advantageous to have someone familiar with the community see how supportive of the Cockatrice Bitterlance remains?”

Nimma opened her mouth to speak, then closed it. She gathered her thoughts, and spoke, “I think I follow. You propose Plume is capable?”

“More so than any of the crew, I believe.”

After a hesitant pause, she responded, “Fine, then. Plume, I want you to get a read on the community. Find how much support the Cockatrice still has, and get a feel for how many of Duskstone’s men are about.” She thought a bit longer. “If there are any rumours of their plans, I want to hear them immediately. Everyone is dismissed.” With that, the group dispersed. Plume and Sheaf walked out together.

“That was pretty smooth,” Plume said. “You totally talked Nimma into giving me an assignment!”

“I thought you hate work,” Sheaf replied.

“Perhaps, but making Nimma concede is worth it.”

Sheaf shrugged, and climbed the rigging, getting a view to guard from. Plume stepped off the ship, and ran into Key.

“Fancy meeting you here, beautiful.”

“Same to you. What’s going on?”

“Nimma called us together to discuss the Duskstone situation.”

Key scoffed. “She called you in?”

“Not exactly, but I got in anyway. Want to help me with an assignment?”

“That depends. Is that innuendo?”

“What if it were?” he asked, coyly.

“I’d likely accept. But I’m guessing it’s not.”

“Alas, no, no deviance for me just yet. But I really could use your help.”

“What do you need, then?”

“Everyone here knows I’m with Cockatrice, but you’re a newer face. I need to find out who’s still loyal to us, and who’s willing to betray us.”

“And if people don’t know I’m with you, they might loosen their tongues.”

“Right you are. So, do I have your assistance?”

“Why, of course. Let’s go.” The went to a tavern Plume knew, but hadn’t visited in awhile. He went in first, while Key waited so they would seem separate. Plume was blending his way into the crowd when she entered. She turned more than a few heads, being a stranger, and a few of the pirates thought they might try to flirt with her. As they approached, she flashed ki into her eyes, making them burn a bright, powerful green. They backed down after that.

They spent the rest of the afternoon gathering information, until the sun began sinking below the horizon. They both agreed they’d not likely find anything more, and headed back to the Cockatrice. They heard voices on the dock as they approached.

“What brings you gentlemen out here this lovely night?” That was Pim’s voice.

“Inspecting the docked ships for suspicious activity.”

“Is that right? What sort of suspicious activity might you expect to find?”

“Piracy and other crimes against Lord Duskstone.”

“Curious, isn’t Bitterlance under the rule of Trysnia?”

“We’ve been granted permission by their government to inspect the island.”

“Well, that’s quite the thing, isn’t it?”

“What’s the name of this ship?”

“This ship?” Pim asked. “Why, that’s the Mounted Rooster.”

“Mounted Rooster?”

“Aye, like a rooster on a horse.”

“A curious name.”

“You aren’t a sailor, are you?”

“Not much for the sea, no.”

“It’s a quite normal name, for a ship like her.”

“Right. Well, we must inspect it.”

“Ahm, is that so? The Rooster is no pirate ship, I can tell you that.”

“Sir, please let us past.” Plume looked to Key and she nodded. They both grabbed rocks and tossed them toward the soldiers.

The soldiers looked back and saw the two, and Plume yelled out, “Ah come on you Duskies, you don’t belong in Bitterlance!”

The soldier replied, “I will warn you only once, you are disturbing the peace and assault--” he was interrupted by another rock thrown by Plume. The soldiers glanced at each other, and gave chase. Plume and Key split up. She turned a corner and, once she was out of sight, pushed the wind under her and hid on a rooftop. He scaled a wall and found himself in a makeshift courtyard. He landed in an overgrown patch of grass as he vaulted the wall, and kept down, as the soldiers burst into the yard. Key had watched him fall into the grass, and quietly made her way toward him as the soldiers came closer to finding him.

She put on her mask and alighted on the opposite wall of the courtyard. She focused her ki into the ground and shook it, drawing the attention of the soldiers. The coastal wind whipped through her robes and her eyes glowed green through the mask.

One of the soldiers shouted “Tyr above, it’s the Belker!” He fled the courtyard, and was followed by a few of his confused compatriots. The rest shouted at her to get down and surrender to the law. She prepared to leap down from the wall when she noticed Plume waving her away. She turned and leapt away from the courtyard, and the soldiers gave an ineffective chase. She quickly lost them on the rooftops, and returned to the courtyard.

As she removed her mask, she laughed. “I haven’t had to do that since Saúte.”

“What, run from angry people with swords?”

“Precisely.”

Plume laughed. “If that hasn’t happened at least once I consider the day wasted.”

She smiled. “I love you.”

Plume smirked. “Nothing more romantic than civil disobedience. Let’s check back in with Pim.” They made their way back to the docks, where they saw Pim lounging, keeping an eye out for more soldiers. “Quite the performance there, Plume, as usual.”

He bowed. “I thank you, of course, but I couldn’t have done it without my fellow miscreant.”

“Of course, Keyreith, you did a fantastic job yourself.”

She thanked him, and said “They’ll be busy for a while, I think.”

“Is that so?”

Key nodded. “I gave a few of them a nice fright, they’ll be spending some time just finding each other again.”

“Well, your help is much appreciated, the both of you.” The rest of the night was uneventful for the trio, and when the sun crested over the horizon, the crew trickled back to the Cockatrice until the ship was up to full strength. It was late morning when they heard marching feet.

When Nimma heard them, she looked up to Sheaf, whose eyes were wide. He called down, “Too many to count, captain!” She looked over the docks as they rounded into sight. Rows and rows of Duskstone’s soldiers were advancing on the Cockatrice.

Immediately, Nimma rushed to the stern. “Cannons! Swords out, dig in!”

The soldiers covered the docks. A herald came to the front, and unfurled a rolled up paper. “Sailors of the Cockatrice, Lord Duskstone commands that you are arrested.”

Nimma stepped to the rail of the Cockatrice. “And if we refuse the tyrant?”

“You will all be killed.”

Nimma turned to her crew. “Death it is!” On her word, the cannons facing the dock all fired, 12 iron balls splintering the docks, sending men and planks flying alike. With those fired, the crew leapt overboard, attacking the soldiers with swords drawn, led by Nimma. Her twin rapiers slashed through the crowd, clashing with royal steel and flesh. Her crew was close behind, slicing and cutting their way through the dense army, wading through the shallow water. Sheaf swung from a rope and leapt to the back of the crowd, followed closely by a masked Key. They flanked the soldiers and moved in a blur, both using their ki to the fullest.

Plume cast his eyes around, and was at a loss. The fighting was outside of his element, and he couldn’t help much with hastening the repairs of the ship. Then he had an idea. He ran to the bow of the ship, and, after a split second of hesitation, dove into the water below. He swam around the clashing soldiers, and ran into the town.

Key and Sheaf were beginning to be overwhelmed. They’d lost the element of surprise, and were becoming outnumbered. They steeled themselves for a final push, when they heard rushing men. They looked back to see Plume, sword drawn, running toward them, followed by an unruly crowd of pirates from the town. He’d been running up and down the street, yelling about the Cockatrice being under attack, as well as Duskstone’s soldiers ripe for killing.

The soldiers were now surrounded, Cockatrice’s crew on one side, Bitterlance’s citizens on the other. Soon, the remnants of their army surrendered, and a cheer broke through the pirates. Nimma found the herald, and put her sword to his throat. “Get back in your ship, go back to High Stone, and deliver this message. Duskstone doesn’t belong in Bitterlance, and Cockatrice will defend it. And soon, we’ll come for his blood.” The herald’s eyes were wide with fear, and as she lowered her sword, he sprinted back toward his ship, followed by the remains of his countrymen. Nimma addressed the crowd.

“You hear that? Duskstone has no hold here. Any of you true enough to uphold what this land stands for will join us.” She returned to her cabin, and called Pim back with her.

“Why were there so many of them?” she asked.

Pim thought. “To organize so quickly, especially in a place like this… somehow our presence was spread wide, and quick.”

Her eyes flashed up. “Plume.” She stood and barged out of her cabin, making her way to the bow, where the tabaxi was celebrating the victory with Sheaf and Key. She grabbed him by the shirt collar. “Do you know how many men we lost today?”

His brow furrowed and his eyes widened. “What do you mean?”

“You drew them here.”

“How do you-- oh.” He thought. “That was on your orders!”

“Do you not understand subtlety?”

He shook her grip off, a furious look on his face. “I did my best! You told me to go out and ask about the ship! And what about that damn army I brought back?”

“You abandoned the ship to do that.”

Plume was incredulous. He opened his mouth to speak, but Sheaf cut him off. “Captain, I agree with Plume. His act was extremely helpful, and likely saved both my life and Key’s.”

She glowered at him for a moment, and turned back to Plume. “I want you off my ship.”

“What?” Key exclaimed.

Nimma continued. “You are a danger to my ship, my crew, and most importantly, our cause.”

Plume hesitated for a moment, then responded. “Fine.” He turned and stepped on to the dock, setting into the town. Key looked between Sheaf and Nimma, and stepped away to follow Plume. Sheaf and Nimma were giving each other hard stares. Sheaf was the first to break the silence.

“I resign my post.”

Nimma’s face turned to shock, and she opened her mouth to speak. She was interrupted by Sheaf. “The time it takes to finish the ship’s repairs should be plenty to find a new scout.”

“You’re abandoning the ship?”

“There are plenty of capable crewmen here.”

“And what about Duskstone?”

“I think I can contribute more to the fight away from the ship.”

Nimma was stunned. After several moments of hesitation, she let out her breath. “Very well. You’re dismissed.” As he turned to gather his and Plume’s belongings, she called out to him. “We set sail by noon. If you change your mind, you have until then.” He shut his eyes as he walked away.

Somehow, Plume had managed to lose Key in the streets of Bitterlance. She wandered around, but she really wasn’t sure where to find him. As she was walking, she heard someone call her name.

“Keyreith?” the voice called. She turned to see who said it, and saw an elf in rags. “It is you. I recognize your eyes.”

“Who are you?”

“You don’t recognize me? It’s me, Olox. Oloxalim?”

Recognition flashed in her eyes. “I remember you.”

Olox suddenly wore a sheepish grin. “Yeah. Hey, sorry about all the crap I gave you and Sheaf and all them back at… Ganden.” His face fell as he said the name.

“What’s the matter?”

“Ganden, it… it was attacked. Again. After you left.” He hesiated. “It’s gone.”

Key was shocked. “What? How? Who… who would have-- who even could have done that?”

“No clue. But they hit us quick. Master Jie managed to get a lot of the students out, but I don’t think he made it.”

Key stepped away. She was lightheaded, and she stumbled into a bar. By chance, it happened to be the one Plume was in. He was standing on a table, waving a mug around, telling some story. He noticed her as she stepped in, and hopped down from the table. At that moment, Sheaf entered the room. They met at a table in the corner.

Sheaf was blunt. “You are both upset.”

Plume smirked, and laughed. “No, of course not, why would I be?”

“You are holding alcohol, and your eyes are red.”

Plume opened his mouth, and shut it, instead slumping over and resting his head on the table. Key, meanwhile stared ahead, brow furrowed, deep in thought.

Sheaf looked between the pair of them. “I should let you know I have left the Cockatrice.”

Plume picked his head up. “What? Why did you do that?”

“I believe we can do more outside her crew, at this point. That is, as long as Key would like to join us.” Sheaf and Plume looked to her, and she turned, having made up her mind.

“No.” The two men were surprised. “I need to go back to Ganden. I have to see it.”

“Well,” Plume started. “I’m sure we could go there together,” she stopped him.

“No. I need to go now. I need to find who did this, and destroy them.”

Plume turned to her as she stood, and he went to protest, until she put on her mask. She walked, with intense purpose, out of the tavern. After a brief pause, they heard a loud boom, and knew she was already far away.

Plume turned to Sheaf, at a loss. “I guess... it’s just...”

“You and I,” Sheaf finished. “Are you alright?”

Plume hesitated. “Yeah. I’ll be fine.”

“You two were close.”

“She needs to do what she needs to do. So do we, right?”

“Yes. About the alcohol...”

“Oh, I didn’t drink any of it. I thought I’d need it, but I just couldn’t bring myself to drink it.”

“It is curious to me. Most would happily drink such a thing for fun.”

“Yeah, but I’m not most, am I?” Plume set the drink on the table. “Just not really my style, you know? I can act like an uninhibited fool any time I like. And I usually do!”

Sheaf nodded. “Good to see you’re in better spirits.”

Plume thought. “Not really. I’m still incredibly depressed. But that’s going to fade. Eventually.”

Sheaf gave Plume a quizzical look. “Are you sure about that?”

“I can’t do much about it either way.”

Sheaf thought. “Perhaps I could teach you some things I learned in the monastery.”

“What do you mean?”

“To make effective use of ki, you must be in perfect control of yourself. The techniques I use may help you find your own control.”

Plume considered it. “Interesting. Well, I’m willing to give it a try. What’s our next move, by the way?”

Sheaf thought back. “I think we hunt down anyone who could know crippling secrets.”

“What do you mean?”

“Agents, officers, anyone high up.” He closed his eyes. “I heard a trader was going to a town called Forthston. I can get information there.”

“I get it. We get anything we can find. Learn his patterns, his weaknesses. I like it.”

“And we eliminate his strengths. Duskstone is only as powerful as the people he trusts.”

“So we turn them against him. Or, if we can’t...”

“Correct. Let us find passage.”

The pair walked out of the tavern, leaving Plume’s untouched drink abandoned.


End file.
